1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to isolating failures or causes of degraded performance on a voice/data communication network without the need for dispatching service personnel.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, one of the problems encountered with deploying and maintaining a digital subscriber line (DSL) service to a customer was the inability to fully and remotely test the communication network that included the DSL service. To this end, the prior art solution for testing DSL services included dispatching service personnel and equipment to various points on the network to determine whether the DSL service was working properly. However, such dispatches are costly and time-consuming.
It is, therefore, an, object of the present invention to overcome the above problem and others by providing a method for remotely testing a communication network that provisions DSL service to a customer. Still other objects will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.